1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly having a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
There exists in the art a cable end connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. It is desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have latch means for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector.
With the development of the Serial ATA standard, the next-generation serial storage interface effort expands the base Serial ATA 1.0 capabilities to address additional markets segments, including the server and networked storage markets. A cable end connector assembly based on Serial ATA II standard is designed to connect with more devices and cables. As the connector is probably applied to a wider profile, the locking member of the Serial ATA connector disclosed in the above-mentioned is not suitable.
For resolving above problem, an electrical connector with a pair of locking members assembled there with is disclosed, each comprises a middle portion retained on a connector housing, a pushing portion extending rearwardly from the middle portion, and a locking tab extending forwardly from the middle portion. The electrical connector further comprises a housing, a cover and a plurality of terminals. The cover is over-molded with the housing. Furthermore, the cover is also can be assembled on the housing for separating from the electrical connector easily.
So, a cable end connector assembly having an improved locking member is desired.